Surrounded by Idiots
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: I knew pulling an all-nighter the night before the placement exam was the worse idea ever. Now I'm part of Class 2-F which has...my childhood friend? Wait, when did he attract girls? Summoning Wars? Exam Battles? Is that a...boy? I really don't like wasting energy, but this school had caught my interest. Especially with this school's number one pervert and his camera. KoutaxOC
1. Meeting the Class of Idiots

**A/N: **…And then I thought, why don't I write a Kouta/OC fiction? One day, I'm going to write a paring fiction in this fandom like—Akihisa/Mizuki or Aiko/Kouta or even Shouko/Yuuji because they are my current parings.

…What if Minami/Hideyoshi haha omg what's wrong with me. I also like Minami/Miharu? Oh and maybe Kubo/Akihisa because holy crud, Kubo is such a tsundere I cannot even—

Anyways, I panicked when I found out I began accepting Tsuchiya as my favorite character in Baka to Test—I expected Hideyoshi or Akihisa (Because his voice is frickin Hiro Shimono) but _noo_, it so happened to be Tsuchiya instead. That bastard. (He also has the same voice actor as cutie Chihiro from Dangan Ronpa and my first love Labrador from 07-Ghost.)

_**I don't own Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu**_ because if I did then…I have no idea what if I owned it.

**-x-**

"This is what I get for pulling an all-nighter from studying." I huffed to myself, slipping on my comfortable sweater over my uniform.

It was early morning, around 7 o'clock in the morning. Class would start past eight-thirty, which would mean I had enough time to just casually walk over to the academy. It wasn't far from my home luckily so I didn't have to waste energy to run all the way to class only to receive punishment if I was late. Mr. Nishimura was terrifying during the Placement exam, he literally yelled at me for accidentally falling asleep in the middle of the test since I pulled an all-nighter which gave me a zero for my score.

So I was placed in Class 2-F, the lowest class ever.

I didn't mind, I didn't want to waste my time doing nothing on re-taking the test the principle offered me to do. Too much work.

I checked out the school in the beginning before I took my test, Class 2-A had so much awesome things but I bet they always study. I snorted. How boring if they'll all work and no play, what's the fun in that? I mean, why waste studying _everyday_ when you can do more fun things to make everything more interesting.

What a wonderful life I'm leading.

No not really, don't follow my example.

I expect Class 2-F to be filled with awkward people. Perfect, just like my social skills.

"I'm leaving!" I called out to no one in particular, it's an old habit when I lived with my family. Right now, I lived all by myself in my own small house bought by my mother since she was the one who forced me and shipped me all the way to this part of Japan to attend Fumizuki Academy.

The school had a different education system, where they had to answer as much as they could under one hour and that score you'd receive would reflect the power of a summoned being. I so happened to have fallen asleep during that one hour so my summoned being had the score of zero.

Damn, I'm so brilliant.

Note the sarcasm.

Nonetheless, the school is pretty cool to have this type of system. You don't need to take a bunch of tests! Only when your summoned being faints is when you need to take the remedial test, which is awesome.

Oh wait…

Does that mean I need to take a remedial test because my score is zero?

Well then. I'll just put that on hold for now until the Exam war thing between the classes.

I strolled casually down the path to school. It wasn't hot or warm in my uniform, I actually like it. The girls' uniform was a white buttoned shirt with black trims covered by a black blazer with gold trims, the girl's had a red necktie compared to the boys' blue necktie. The skirt was an emperor waist red skirt with white socks and brown loafers. The top was covered by my oversized sweater that extended past my palms.

It took me awhile before I reached school, Mr. Nishimura was the gate inspecting the students as they passed through the school gate. The students seemed to be terrified of him, she understood perfectly why. Even I would be terrified of him since he _screamed _during my accidentally nap during the placement exam. Might as well suck up my fears and greet him.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Nishimura!" I mentally slapped myself for cursing, he paused and looked over to me.

"Good morning, Kobayashi!" His loud voice boomed making me cringe at the loudness, "Do you know where your class is?"

I laughed to myself nervously. I made sure I remember where it is, I don't want to be escorted because it might cause awkward tension for me. "Uh…yeah…" I trailed off for a moment before pointing at the entrance, "I, uh, better get going…um, yeah."

_Smooth_.

He nodded his head in agreement, "I agree, hurry along before the bell rings."

I gave a polite smile and bowed slightly before running along ahead, I could _feel _the awkward tension. I swear, you could use a butter knife just to cut through that tension. It's either me that's awkward but Mr. Nishimura didn't looked affected so…it must be me.

What great social skills I have.

I just felt extremely intimidated by him and if I'm intimidated them I'm awkward as hell.

The school was fairly large in my opinion, I had a tour around the school and _damn_, it's an academy alright. The classes range from A to F and I belonged to F, the lowest class. The principle informed me that my class consists of forty-nine boys and two girls—well three girls including me now. The class was in the old building near Class 2-E's classroom.

I ventured through the halls until I reached the old building, I continued walking until I found a broken sign with the words 2-F, and the F was a piece of paper. Oh crap, I think I'm going to laugh hysterically over this thing. I had to prevent myself from cracking up right there and then in front of my new classroom, imagine what rumors might spread.

_Introverted girl laughs upon seeing her new classroom._

Class 2-F would get a bad reputation…but it looks like they already had.

I hesitantly placed a hand on the door before sliding it open. My hands shook. Oh my God why am I panicking now?

Meekly, I peered into the classroom. "Uh…um, excuse me?" I wondered if that was the right thing to say. Shouldn't I say 'Good Morning!'? Nah, it's too familiar. 'Yo, what up!'. Oh my God, I might be considered a freak instead.

I'll settle with excuse me.

All eyes suddenly turned to me causing me to jolt on the sudden attention. _Okay, Aoki. Time to turn around and escape before anything happens._ Before I could act out my plan, a beautiful girl with long fluffy pink hair beamed brightly.

"Are you Kobayashi Aoki-san?" She smiled. Hot damn, where's my wolf-whistle? She's _b-e-a-u-tiful_! She has long pink locks and pretty purple eyes. And damn, she got a nice body too! My brothers might fall over themselves and look stupid in front of this pretty girl.

"Himeji Mizuki." She bowed, "Nice to meet you, Kobayashi-san."

I waved my hand at that, "Call me Aoki, Kobayashi is too formal for my tastes."

Mizuki giggled. Damn, she sounds so cute just by giggling! "Okay, Aoki-chan."

A girl… no, it's a boy (Holy shit it's a _boy_), stood up as well. "Ah, you're our new classmate, are you not?" He nodded his head with an adorable smile that could put girls into shame for not being so cute like him. He had brown hair with clips on each side to hold his bangs with pretty emerald eyes like a girl's, hell, his facial features are like a girl.

He makes a perfect girl!

"Before you say anything else, you're a boy, right?"

He looked extremely happy about that. Does that mean he's _actually_ a boy? Oh my God, he's an adorable boy. "Yes! I'm very happy to know that you recognize me as a boy!" If possible, he could cry tears of joy. I don't know if I should feel sad or…?

"I'm Kobayashi Aoki." I began before my thoughts decided to head a wrong turn, he smiled. "I'm Kinoshita Hideyoshi, it's nice to meet you, Aoki."

"I'll introduce you." Mizuki offered, walking over to a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, who had been staring at me this whole time with a thoughtful expression. Weird, he has this stupid look that reminds me of someone. _Wait…_"This is—!"

"Hey, wait a minute, aren't you…Hii-chan?" I squinted my eyes to look at him, trying to see if my eyes were actually playing tricks and this wasn't my childhood friend from long, long ago. He seemed surprised, especially the nickname. It took a moment until his eyes lightened up in recognition.

…Yep, this is Yoshii Akihisa, my idiotic childhood friend.

"Ao…ki?" He returned the squint.

I rolled my eyes, "No, idiot. It's Kiiroki." I sarcastically added, he was about to believe before I crossed my arms. "Yes, you idiot! It's me, Aoki! You're an idiot as usual, Akihisa."

He frowned, "Hey! I'm not that stupid!" There was a cough somewhere in the class.

Mizuki seemed to be surprised at this, her eyes had this really scary flash before disappearing suddenly. Another girl, the one with magenta hair didn't look pleased at the fact that Akihisa knew me. Were they jealous? Holy crap, did Akihisa manage to snag attention?!

What a miracle! His stupidity attracted pretty girls!

A boy with red hair and red eyes walked up towards us, he looked at me for a moment. "So you're Kobayashi?" He began, observing me for a moment. I narrowed my eyes at him, was he a playboy? Is he a flirt?

"Yes…?"

He seemed to smirk to himself for a moment before shaking his head, "No, it's nothing. I'm Sakamoto Yuuji, Class representative." He nodded his head. I eyed him for a moment before nodding back.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

Mizuki cleared her throat for a moment, the smile back on her face. She walked over to the magenta green eyed girl, "This is Shimada Minami."

Minami was still glaring at Akihisa. I had to bite back the smug grin appearing on my face, Minami liked Akihisa? And by the looks of Mizuki since she was also glaring at Akihisa for a moment, she did too. This looked like some love comedy, I should buy popcorn.

It took a moment before Minami gasped, "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm Shimada Minami, it's nice to meet you, Aoki."

I smirked—I mean smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

The class seemed pretty interesting, the Minami and Mizuki might be amusing to watch since they seem to be infatuated with the oblivious idiot over there. The said idiot was staring at me with a concentrated look, I raised an eyebrow at him. What's his problem?

Before I could even ask, Akihisa shook his head. "When I saw pictures of you from my sister, you had a flat-chest. I'm surprised that you've gro—ow, ow, OW, OW, _OW, __**OW!**_" Before he could even continue his godforsaken sentence, I had tackled him down to the floor, flipped him over to his stomach and performed a leg lock on his leg. No matter how long Akihisa knew me, he was so stupid by commenting anything about my looks.

I was a late-bloomer, okay?!

"Continue, I _dare _you." I glared as Akihisa pounded his hand on the tatami floor while crying out in pain. I've been doing this ever since I was small and yet he still hasn't learnt his goddamn lesson yet. I could have sworn that someone slid against the floor but screw that, I need to handle this idiot!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried out but I decided to be cruel, I pulled on his leg harder.

I blinked innocently, "What? I didn't hear you."

"I'm so—ow, OW, _OW,__** OW!**_ I'M SORRY!" He shrieked this time, a smile crept its way to my face before I release him suddenly. He sighed out a breath of relief. Yeah, you better be happy I didn't kick you to the next century.

I noticed a familiar grey-ish purple haired boy cleaning his camera lenses, I eyed him suspiciously. It's the same person who slid across the tatami for some reason. Who in the right mind would slide across a tatami mat?

Mizuki appeared, she must have noticed me staring at him. "This is Tsuchiya Kouta." She introduced.

"We call him Voyeur." Akihisa chimed from the floor. Yeah, I still haven't moved away from him. He's a really good seat actually, more comfortable than those cushions looked like.

"I'm Kobayashi Aoki." I raised a hand, he just nodded his head with a 'Mm'. He's rather…quiet. Was he some sort of silent photographer?

_Wait a minute. _

Voyeur?

As in, _Voyeur_?

A person who _likes _seeing sexual things such as nudity and other sexual acts? In another words, a _pervert_?

…

…Holy shit.

This is my first time meeting another person like this. Akihisa was clearly one—I knew through letters, he was never discreet when it came to explaining something for me (It was one of the perks of being best friends that still keep in touch, we're practically siblings). Does that mean he takes photos? Is he some sort of stalker?

I looked at him once more, he was still cleaning his lenses. Well, the girls didn't mind him or shot nasty looks towards him, it was like they didn't care that he was into those things. If the girls were cool about it then maybe I should be too. He didn't look like a bad person.

In all honesty, he's actually a cutie. But Hideyoshi was much more cuter…despite being a boy.

Or girl?

He didn't seem to care that I was staring at him, I felt Akihisa struggle on the floor. Yep, I was still sitting on him. He was flailing around like some sort of fish out of water, pleading me to get off from him. I snorted, is he calling me fat? I crossed my arms and my legs causing more pressure to his poor back.

"Aoki! I can't…breathe!" He cried from the floor, I mentally laughed at his misery. "Aoki!"

I shrugged, "I don't have a seat." It was true, technically all the seats were taken. All the cardboard boxes were taken—wait, why are there people dressed up as some sort of occult in a corner?

Mizuki came to the rescue, probably to rescue Akihisa, what a wonderful girl. She pointed at the free seat that _so happened _to be next to hers, "Um, um, y-you can sit right here!" She waved her finger around frantically since Akihisa was probably turning blue by then.

Minami was nodding her head as fast as she can, "Ye-Yeah!"

I wanted to annoy them by saying I was lazy but Mizuki might be terrifying. Beware of the nice ones they say. I got up from Akihisa's back, he inhaled so deeply I thought he was going to pass out from doing that. I sat on the seat where Mizuki pointed at and realized that the cushion had _no _cotton whatsoever, but at least it doesn't give us tatami marks.

The bell rang causing everyone to run back to their seats for some reason. Which reminds me…I don't even know my own homeroom teacher yet, actually, they never introduce to me my teacher but they said I had no need since I met him…or something around those lines.

The cute pinkette sat down next to me, I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Mizuki, who's our homeroom teacher?"

She turned to me before thinking thoughtfully, "He's a nice person. Oh, but his name is—"

A loud bang had cut off poor Mizuki for the second time this morning. I turned to see _Mr. NISHIMURA?!_ Holy crap, why is here for morning period? Did someone do something wrong? Did Akihisa break a rule again—

Wait.

Morning period.

_Homeroom period_.

…

…

Shit.

He's Class F's homeroom teacher?!

**-x-**

I spent the whole day staring at Kouta and ignoring the rambles of every subject teacher since I nearly fell asleep sitting up. The lessons were much slow-paced and it was _boring as hell_. I actually had thoughts to ditch class and head over to the roof, but then again—the teachers looked like they didn't care. When Mr. Nishimura came in, he forced me to introduce myself in front of the whole class and dear heavens, I felt like I was pale as a sheet.

I wasn't too…okay with attention, I rather spend my life without any.

But all those staring eyes were just so…creepy. It was like 'Hallelujah, a new girl aside from Minami and Mizuki!'.

I nearly tripped over when I returned back to my seat and decided to shut up for the rest of homeroom until a new period.

If my mom was here, she would slap me for being an idiot on sleeping on the placement test and demand a re-take. She'd also smack me for falling asleep during lecture but who can blame me? It's so…boring and dull, even grass looks more interesting.

Mizuki was being a good student and took down notes. Hail this woman for being such a role model I can never be.

Akihisa and Mizuki were being helpful and taught me more about this school and what happened before I enrolled. They informed me about the Summoning Wars and other stuff that including war—meaning no test except for remedial! Basically, they want to overthrow Class 2-A and take their awesome classroom.

I understand why though.

"I'm so boooored." I whined followed by yawning out, Mizuki chuckled at my reaction.

"Did you sleep late, Aoki?"

"Around…" I tried to remember the time. It was super late, "…3 o' clock in the morning?"

She gasped, "Why so late?"

"Two words. Video Games." I yawned again. I literally drowned myself in coffee so I won't fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. I had this strange habit of sleeping everywhere, my mom found me sleeping on the stairs one time.

Like sprawled out on the stairs, it was so oddly comfortable.

But I was smacked awake in the end.

Mizuki resumed studying while I ended up staring at Kouta again, he was half-listening, half looking at his camera that the teacher didn't care. He seemed anti-social…but at least he wasn't an awkward loser like somebody I knew my whole life.

By awkward loser I mean me.

He had short grey-ish, purply hair that actually looks nice. Was it dyed? I bet not. He was concentrating on his camera—_oh shit he noticed me staring at him. Look away, look away…_

I ended up staring outside towards nothing, the cold draft didn't bother me because of my sweater. I felt him staring at me for a moment before looking away, I let out the breath I had been holding and turned back to him, he resumed looking through his camera. I wonder what's inside of his camera?

I bet dirty things. Yep, totally dirty things.

I began devising a plan to steal that camera right under his nose. It's going to be glorious. Don't blame me for being so nosy, I'm very curious about what _dirty _things he's hiding inside of that camera. Did he have boys there too? I wonder how many panty shots he had.

My mind was ruined, I admit so I was a-okay seeing things like that. I wonder if he had a collection of panty shots assorted by color and patterns.

I snorted at that. I'm really going to steal that camera, I swear.

But first things first…

_How will I steal that camera?_

**-x-**

**A/N: **Sometimes I wonder if I'm those rare Mizuki/Akihisa fans out there. Mizuki is so lovable but so terrifying—

She's basically Yuno Gasai or Nyu.

Plus, people see her as annoying and too cliché or mary-sue and I'm like—_**?**_

I love Mizuki to bits and I love Minami because she's so adorable and tsundere and omg. I love everything.


	2. Camera Thief

**-x-**

Instead of devising a plan to steal Kouta's camera, I ended up sleeping throughout the morning. But that didn't stop me from actually stealing that camera, I was curious and once I was curious nothing can stop me from doing what I wanted to do. When I woke up an hour before lunch time, Kouta was busy listening to the teacher this time—perfect.

I forced myself to be awake and began formulating my plan I meant to do before. He kept his camera in his pocket so…I need some sort of distraction to let him _leave _that camera on his table. It would be risky if I were to actually grab it from his pocket since it was big and he would obviously feel something grabbing his camera so I really needed a distraction. I can't use girls since he would automatically grab his camera and try to take pictures.

Yes, I was observing him before I fell asleep.

I felt like a stalker.

…

It isn't my fault that he's so cute! I would pull my hair out if I had to choose between Kouta and Hideyoshi. Akihisa is Akihisa for me so I can't count him while Yuji on the other hand…nahh, he's nothing.

…

…Back to my plan.

If someone were to call for him while he was scanning his camera, there would be a fifty-fifty chance that he might leave his camera on his cardboard table. Through what I have seen, he just stuffed it in his pocket. Ughh…this was really hard for me. I really need a good distraction that would cause him to leave the camera momentarily, maybe a temporary distraction of some sort?

He also tried to peek underneath a girl's skirt without his camera but then, where was his camera during then? I tried to remember that time when he tried to peek on Minami's skirt but she didn't care…oddly. He never peeked on mine since I was sitting the whole time and was practically curled up into a ball. My brain already hurts from thinking so hard on just stealing a camera.

If I wasn't able to steal that camera then it would haunt me for the rest of my life. Plus, I rather not go for the 'May I borrow?' thing since it was pretty boring to do, it's more fun to see him run around and search for his camera. When I steal that camera, it's going to be _glorious_.

So if it was lunch, I need a distraction. What distraction…a girl tripping? Someone asking him for help on health? I was actually thinking of throwing something at his head and make someone run for his life so that he could check and I would steal that camera during then.

Then again, he might just look up and check just by sitting.

Frick on a stick.

Was it this hard just stealing a camera?!

"This is hard…" I grumbled out, flopping on my cardboard box. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I could fit in that box.

"What's hard?"

"Holy sh—Hii-chan?!" I held my chest, my heart literally jumped and skipped a beat. I whirled around to glare at the brunet. "I'm going to have a heart attack because of you, jeez!"

He grinned and poked my shoulder, "You _never _changed all these years. You still get shocked when someone manages to surprise you."

"And you're still an idiot, Akihisa."

He frowned, "Hey!"

It was true, I usually manage to sneak up on people with ease but if they did that to me, it was ten times worse for me. The last time someone surprised me, I nearly threw them down to the ground while shrieking. I was a scardy-cat, I admit but I like scaring people since it was much more fun.

Mizuki didn't react this time—either she's secretly plotting murder or she's hiding her jealousy over me. It was pretty hilarious if girls got jealous over me, Akihisa and I were basically siblings and I saw it as incest if we were in love with each other. My friends in my old school questioned if we were dating and I ended up laughing for an hour straight and then when I went home, I burst out laughing again when I told my older brothers who ended up laughing with me.

Good times.

"So what's hard? Studying?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

I shrugged, "Nah, it's fine. I'm just thinking way too much right now, my brain hurts just by thinking all about it."

"How's Sakura-san?"

Sakura is my mother, she's the sweetest mother to have ever existed—but a bit too rambunctious and childish for her own age. Also the reason why I was attending this academy in the first place as well as me living all by myself in a little home.

I grinned, remembering my mother. "She's fine but she never told me that you were attending this school. I was pretty surprised to see you here out of all places." I wonder how my mother would react if she knew I met Akihisa? My brothers would have a field day that's for sure.

He rubbed his chin in thought, "She's always forgetful. Are you living with your family?"

"Nope, my mom decided it would be fabulous to send me over to this academy by myself. So I'm living in a little home bought by my mother long ago for 'future events'." I put up air-quotes. My mother was like that, buying stuff I never knew she bought and saying it was for 'future events' when it was needed.

He snorted, "That's Sakura-san alright."

I noticed that it was almost lunch time, I automatically pulled Akihisa close in order to whisper. I heard him choke on how forceful I brought him down, "Hii-chan…"

"Don't call me that!" He whispered harshly before realizing what was happening. That's Yoshii Akihisa for you. "Why are we whispering?"

She tugged him closer, "If you do this little favor for me, I promise I'll let you visit my home and play the video game collection I brought along." His eyes twinkled at that, I smirked at his reaction. "You must not tell _anyone _you're doing this or I'm going to tell Akira-nee that you held hands with a girl, got it?"

He paled at the thought on how much his allowance might die because of that, he nodding his head vigorously. I eyed Kouta who was still paying attention to the teacher and often looked away, "I want you to call Tsuchiya over when the bell rings and make sure you're far enough and make sure he _doesn't _bring his camera along."

"Huh, why?"

I growled and tugged him closer, "Because you idiot, I want to steal his camera for awhile. If you tell anyone about our conversation I'm going to kill you. If anyone asks, tell them that we were catching up. You better not fail me, Yoshii Akihisa or else, capital punishment." I pushed him away and crossed my arms, smirking at Akihisa who seemed to mull this over.

A sparkle appeared in the corner of his eye, "Understood, you can count on me."

I couldn't help it, I smirked rather cruelly. This was going to be glorious, I swear. Checking out those pictures and watching Kouta run around looking for his camera, I wonder if I could use blackmail for this. I'll keep it until tomorrow and see what happens.

When the bell rang, the teacher was already out the door. I stood up and made my way over to Hideyoshi who was the nearest to Kouta and stroke up a conversation about…himself since there really anything I wanted to talk about. But hey! At least I know that he's in the Drama Club and that he has a twin sister named Yuuko who was in fact, in Class A. Minami joined in the conversation, telling me that she was from Germany in the beginning which is the reason she's bad at Japanese.

I gave a signal to Akihisa who nodded his head.

"Hey, Voyeur! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Akihisa raised his hand, calling him over from the doorway.

Kouta looked up before nodding in silence, conveniently putting his camera on the cardboard box. I smirked slyly at the action. Looks like the fifty-fifty chance just happened. He left his camera vulnerable to my clutches just to talk with Akihisa. I grinned and waved at Hideyoshi and Minami, "Thanks for the conversation, you guys. I'm going back to my seat."

"No problem!" Minami grinned before talking with Hideyoshi,

I offered a polite smile before turning around, I eyed that camera. Should I trip? That seems a bit to corny plus it's too obvious, I glanced over to Akihisa who was smiling while talking about something. His eyes locked with mine and he immediately knew, he needed to find some sort of distraction for _everyone _to turn their attention to.

"Ah!" He suddenly shouted, "Is that a picture of Hideyoshi changing?"

…

…What.

What theactual fuck? What kind of distraction is that?! Who in the right mind would fall for some sort of lousy trick like tha—

"_**WHAT WAS THAAAAT?!" **_

The next thing I knew, there was a stampede of boys running followed by a dog-pile on the floor where Akihisa was pointing with battle cries everywhere.

_Everyone _(including me) turned to the whole commotion while Hideyoshi was completely embarrassed and ran up to Akihisa, ranting about how in the world he managed to find a picture of him changing. Akihisa just chuckled nervously before gesturing to the camera with his head, I blinked when I realized that everyone was distracted.

Holy shit his distraction _worked_.

I owe him a lot now.

I quickly grabbed the camera and slipped it inside my sweater, thank heavens my sweater was baggy enough for the camera to not be visible. I quickly put up and annoyed look at the whole scene when Mizuki was still staring at the whole thing.

"Is this an everyday thing here?"

Mizuki laughed to herself, "It is, but it what makes this class fun."

I had to agree there. Even my old school didn't even have boys who would react this way. Hell, we didn't have a boy who looked like girl (I'm still debating but he said he was a boy), a complete idiot, and a pervert who takes picture. Heck we didn't even have a teacher like Mr. Nishimura.

Suddenly, Yuji screamed out in agony and rolled on the floor while covering his face. A girl with long flowing lilac hair had poked his eyes (ouch) with a monotone look, "No, Yuji. Don't look."

I briefly wondered who that girl was but watching Yuji in pain was very entertaining for me to see.

"Did you bring your lunch, Aoki-chan?" She glanced over to me, I pondered for a moment before nodding my head. "I woke up really early to prepare my lunch. Let me get it."

I rummaged through my bag and took out my handkerchief covered bento, at the same time I safely tucked the camera in my sweater where it was snug. I smirked to myself with a nod before turning to Mizuki with a bright smile, "Here it is!" I cheered.

"Do you want to eat together?" She offered. Man, this girl is the sweetest person I've ever met, second to my mother.

I mentally laughed at my brothers back home. A beautiful girl named Himeji Mizuki asked me to eat with her, _hella_. Look at her stunning body and her beautiful smile I think I'm going to beat up Akihisa for snatching the attention of this girl.

"Sure!" I grinned to myself.

The classroom was clean enough so we huddled together, Minami joined in with her own delicious lunch. I nearly drooled at the sight of her lunch box, it was so delicious and smelt so good—whoops I said that out loud, Minami was now blushing red in embarrassment.

If possible, I cried tears of joy and grabbed her hands. "Please marry me, Minami. You'll be the best wife ever."

She flushed again, "Y-Y-You think so?" She eyed Akihisa for a moment.

"Yes, whoever marries you will have a great life to have you as a wife. So marry me." I watered my eyes for effect, Minami flushed and pulled her hands away from mine. Nooo, Minami! Love meee!

"Wh-What are you saying? Sheesh." She grumbled to herself, finally recollecting herself. I pouted and looked down at my own lunch, it was very, very, _very _simple. Compared to Minami and Mizuki's lunch.

Mizuki offered her bento box filled with delicious treats, "Do you want some?" She beamed, sparkles seemed to radiate off from her. "I tried experimenting and I'm hoping it comes out good…"

I nodded my head, eyeing the food. It looks like Minami's, nice and delicious lookin—why is Minami shaking her head behind me? She literally waved her hands around and made a slicing motion with her neck but…Mizuki's food looks delicious.

What can go wrong?

"Don't mind if I do!" I grabbed a piece of omelette and popped it into my mouth.

…

…

…See? Nothing can go wron—

**-x-**

I stared at the ceiling of the school clinic, glaring at the whiteness I could see.

_What can go wrong? _I said. _Nothing can go wrong!_ I said.

After eating Mizuki's food, I automatically blacked out—I haven't even got to _taste _her food! I just fainted so suddenly and now I'm in the clinic. How the hell did she manage to do that? Her lunch looked so delicious and mouth watering but I ended up passing out from it.

I could have sworn I saw the Gates of the Afterlife, beckoning me to leave the world of the living. Hell, creepy hands grabbed me and tried to drag me through. After that horrifying experience, I woke up in the clinic with a blanket draped over me.

Note to self.

Never eat Mizuki's cooking ever _again_.

I sat up, frowning deeply. I'm hungry and I never even got to eat lunch, I didn't know what time it was too.

I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I turned to see a bento box with a little note on top with the words scribbled 'Minami' on them in English rather than Japanese. Expected since Minami was terrible in the Japanese language, her handwriting was rather cute compared to her boyish attitude. I knew it, she's a secret girly-girl in the inside.

I cried out in relief, "Minami, you must marry me someday." I whispered and took the bento box. I nearly cried tears when I clapped my hands together, "Thanks for the meal!"

The bento box was practically a godsend. Tears nearly rolled down my cheeks when I ate her delicious cooking, I'm going to marry Minami and Mizuki. Screw it, I'm going to marry them no matter what. If Akihisa marries either of them then I'm going to join in the marriage too.

I practically inhaled the lunch until the bento box didn't have a single piece of rice on it. It was completely wiped clean. I had the biggest appetite out of everyone in my family but I never knew why, I could finish two boxes of pizza all by myself if possible.

I dropped the bento box on the table again with a satisfied grin and flopped onto the bed with a sigh. I wonder if it's almost the end of classes. That would mean I would have perfect time searching through that camera for anything interesting and probably blackmail.

"I am brilliant." I rolled over to my stomach, thankfully the whole area was draped with curtains so they couldn't see me search through this Kodak.

Switching it on, I automatically went to the gallery.

"Holy shit." I nearly went bug-eyed at the whole thing.

There were plenty of panty shots, girls changing, chests, girls only in a towel, some in their undergarments, Hideyoshi crossdressing, and basically some random stuff thrown in there too. It was half perverted and half normal pictures. Some of them even had _Akihisa _cross-dressing and it was glorious, I snickered to myself at that.

"I'm going to request these to be printed, that's for sure."

I continued scrolling, it had every picture of Class F and some of them were outings. Some had them smiling and some of them was taken by another person. There were perverted photos here and there but if ignored, he really had talent on films.

I scanned then for any shots of my own undergarments but I found none. That means he didn't get a chance to picture me. If he took a picture of stuff he shouldn't then I'm going to throw him across the school, that's for sure.

…I think I'm going to take this home and upload the pictures into my laptop, then I could have more pictures for my 'Yoshii Akiko Collection' I had for years. When Akihisa was small, I forced him to cross-dress into my clothes. It was a fun time during then, especially since my Mom began picturing like there was no tomorrow.

Now I'm going to collect each and every picture of Akihisa cross-dressing, hell yes.

I felt so complete right now. I switched off the camera and hid it inside my sweater with a loud sigh before deciding to pull the curtains back.

"The nurse isn't here?" I whispered to myself, staring at the bare clinic. Maybe she went out to do some errand.

The door opened, I turned to see Akihisa holding my bag without Mizuki and Minami. What a shock. I expected the girls to join in since they look like those types who easily get jealous easily, especially with those scary looks they shot to Akihisa when they realized he was my friend.

"Oh, you're awake! You're alive!"

I blinked for a moment, "Oh, Hii-chan. Thanks for bring my bag, is classes over?" I gestured him to give me my bag which he did.

"Yep, you missed the entire afternoon class." He shrugged before eyeing me, "Voyeur has been frantically looking for his camera by the way. You still have it?"

I grinned and patted my sweater, "Yup!"

Akihisa just stared at me for a moment before pointing at my hair, "Hey! Your hair looks like Medusa's snak—_**AGH!**_" I rammed my bag directly at his stomach causing him to fall down to the floor crying in pain.

I slipped on my shoes and proceeded to step on him, "I want to go home."

"You're so cruel, Aoki." He whimpered from the floor, I rolled my eyes and pulled him from the ground. He was taller than me, heck, I was shorter than Mizuki. I ended a bit below Mizuki's shoulder, but I didn't care if I was the shortest in the class since it's pretty fun being small since it automatically makes you awesome.

No one can expect who you are, they automatically think you're cute and delicate and then you can blow their mind when you something awesome.

"I know I am, so get up. You're taking me home, Hii-chan."

"Stop calling me Hii-chan!"

"I can call you whatever I want, _Bakihisa_."

He growled, then frowned, then sighed out and hung his head. He can never win against me, it has always been like every since we were small. The only thing he beat me on was not being socially awkward and attracting people. Akihisa was handsome honestly.

…

Oh GOD. WHY DID I THINK THAT?! AWFUL THOUGHTS, EW!

"You owe me video games." He muttered, keeping up with my pace as we left the school building with some of the students leaving as well.

I grinned and patted his back, "I would pet you like a cute doggy, Hii-chan." He just groaned out in defeat while I just snickered to myself. I noticed that I haven't seen the girls around yet, I glanced around to see if they were in the trees glaring. "Where's Mizuki and Minami?"

"Ah, they had to do something so I was the only person who can visit you at the clinic." He looked up thoughtfully, I crossed my arms in thought. They had to do something? What something that isn't more important than being with Akhisa?

…Were they planning my death?

Nah, they aren't cruel like that.

"By the way, where do you live now?" Akihisa glanced over to me, I shrugged.

"In a nice cozy house by myself that my home bought for god knows how long." It was a fairly nice home, a two story one with bedrooms even though I was the only living there. It was spacious but so…empty, I felt rather lonely.

"Take me to your house then! I'll remember where it is and I can visit you sometimes!" He declared with a fist pump, I stared blankly at him for a moment.

But…that isn't bad. My house won't be _that _lonely and empty if I had Akihisa around to be my dummy for cross-dressing and testing out things, plus I can beat him over and over again with my video game collection I brought from home since I can't live without them by my side.

"Take me to your house first, I want to see Akira-nee!" I declared right back,

He pondered for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, she recently came back for the week. I think she'll be happy to see you back here, Aoki."

I was excited to see Akira-nee, especially since she's been sending pictures of Akihisa that has been left behind here. Plus, I was her messenger when it came to Akihisa and sent her notes about his life when I was small.

Akihisa and I were practically childhood friends despite going to different schools, he lived close by and we often hang out at the park or in each other houses for the whole day. I had been the one who helped him with his homework and offered to study with him when he had tests coming up. I didn't know much about his friendships at school but I heard about a girl he liked then, it was pretty fun when we were children.

He was my sidekick back then, he followed me like a little puppy in our adventures and I would force him to do things I wanted him to do. Like when we role-played at my old house, he was the princess while I was the knight there to save him from the dragon.

Yeah…

I was a dictator back then.

I had no regrets on him being my sidekick or servant, he was my best friend and was practically my brother.

"You got the weird look on your face again." Akihisa was staring at me,

"What look?"

"That look when you remembered something horrific and you just smile about how chaotic it had been. You're sadistic as ever." He commented, I punched him on the arm causing him to yelp and hold his arm in pain. "See?! Exactly!"

I smiled cheerfully, "It's because you're fun to torture, Hii-chan!" I forced a laugh causing Akihisa to shudder at that.

He began muttering something about 'Looks are deceiving' and something like that. I didn't mind, he had always done that even when we were kids. Nothing changed with him. It was pretty nostalgic to hang out and talk with him like we used to.

It took awhile before we reached Akihisa's apartment, luckily his apartment wasn't too far from my home. Actually, it's the same direction on going home so it means if Akihisa would take the other road to school then he would reach my house.

I told this to Akihisa and he looked so excited to eat my breakfast every day, as if he can wake up early to eat breakfast. Akira-nee might ask me to head over to their place and force him out of the bed and cook breakfast for them.

When Akihisa opened the door, he looked around with a loud: 'I'm home!'

A woman with a really nice body appeared with a smile, "Welcome home, who's your friend?" She turned to me, not even recognizing me.

Oh yeah, I had short hair back then.

I took off my shoes and tackled her, smothering my face on her breasts happily. "Hi Akira-nee! Long time no see!" I grinned, hugging her tightly while rubbing my face. I'd always do this every time I saw Akira-nee, she soon recognized it was my sort of greeting.

She must have realized who I was since she began patting my head, "Aoki-chan? Long time no see! I didn't know you're attending the same school as Akihisa-kun. You're as adorable as ever."

"Thanks Akira-nee!" I didn't remove myself from her until Akihisa began tugging me away from Akira-nee.

"Don't sexually harass my sister!" He cried.

Ah, memories.

**-x-**

"Thanks for the meal!"

Akihisa, Akira-nee, and I were gathered around the table. Ready to eat dinner that I had prepared since Akira-nee attempted to make something edible, I swear, no matter how much Akihisa tries to teach her how to cook she ends up making it terrible. Akihisa practically groveled at my feet when he asked me to make dinner.

So I did.

I didn't want to eat alone in my house and eating with people makes dinner even more delicious.

"You make delicious food as ever!" Akihisa cheered, already inhaling his dinner. "You should become a chef."

I shrugged, eating slowly. "Nah, too much energy. You're lucky I said yes, cooking takes a lot of energy to do for me."

He frowned, "Lazy as usual."

I kicked him underneath the table, causing him to nearly faceplant on his dinner. Akira-nee just chuckled to herself at our interaction, probably thinking how nostalgic it was to see us mess around again. Unlike Akihisa and I, she was eating normally. I was already at my third helping.

"Race you on who gets to finish dinner first." He eyed me for a moment. "With the same conditions as before."

_Oh really?_

I smirked, "Challenge accepted."

Akira-nee had finished eating her food while we were wolfing down each and every edible thing possible. She wanted to intervene since she knew that Akihisa can't handle eating as much as I do but once he wanted to do something, he will do it no matter what.

After bowls of rice and plates of our dinner, Akihisa was on the floor nearly passed out from eating too much. I was drinking water and it took all my will-power to not spit take and laugh hard. I stepped on his chest, holding a glass of water and cackling madly.

"Once again, you're my sidekick!"

He groaned out in agony, probably remembering how it felt to be my servant.

"Damn you, Aok—_ARGH!_"

"What was that?" I sang cheerfully, smirking at him while taking a sip of my water.

"Urgh…Ma-Ma-Master." He grumbled,

I cackled once again, he turned to Akira-nee with tear filled eyes. "Why don't you say anything? You cared when it was the others!"

Akira-nee smiled, "But Aoki-chan isn't other girls isn't she? I trust her completely with your well-being. Which reminds me…" She turned to me, "Once I've gone back, please watch over Akihisa-kun for me."

I saluted, "Yes, ma'am! I'll make sure that he doesn't have any porn magazines and pictures, and I will automatically text you when Hii-chan does any intimate things like holding a girl's hand. Like with that girl I saw after classes…" I trailed away, smirking at Akihisa who paled considerably.

Akira-nee had this dangerous glint, "What was that?"

I laughed and scratched my head, "Whoops, I was wrong! It was actually a boy!"

The tension vanished instantly, Akihisa looked up at me with fearful eyes while I just smiled slyly. He knew that if he would do anything to cross me then I can automatically use Akira-nee to my advantage, plus, if I convince Mizuki and Minami that I am _not _in love with Akihisa then I can use them if Akira-nee isn't available.

"Oh a boy?" She wondered to herself, "Who?"

I fake-pondered to myself, "I can't remember exactly, Hii-chan was being a good person and helping him out! Right, _Hii-chan?_" I turned to Akihisa, practically giving of a vibe that made him shudder. Ahh, I just love teasing him.

"R-R-R-RIGHT!" He squeaked.

I noticed the clock, it was already late and I needed to go home. I stepped off from Akihisa, "I need to go home. It's pretty late and I need to make a call, do you have everyone's number?" I glanced down to Akihisa, he just lifted his phone silently.

I began taking down everyone's phone number, including this 'Shouko' person. She might be a valuable person in the future.

I snapped my phone shut with a grin, "You have my thanks, Akihisa." I grinned. I gave a friendly peck on Akira-nee's cheek and walked towards the front door.

Akihisa suddenly picked himself up from the floor and stayed with me (like nothing happened too), he slipped on his outdoor shoes while I put on my loafers. He stepped out of the apartment with me, I just looked at him with a weird look.

He noticed me giving a look and shrugged in reply. "I'm just watching you go off, take care." He gave a smile, his usual kind smile he always had. Ugh, Akihisa…why must you be such a good boy?

I grinned and patted his back, "If you wanted a friendly kiss then you should have told me."

"Kissing you feels like incest." He rolled his eyes and ruffled my head. I laughed at that, I really did. We understand each other so well it sometimes hurts.

I playfully smacked him on his shoulder, "I'm leaving."

"See you tomorrow, Aoki."

I just waved before heading downstairs. On the first day here and I already beat Akihisa over something he could never win, plus I fainted in school over Mizuki's cooking. I think I'm ready going to like this place again honestly, I loved it here because of Akihisa and his family but now I already love it all over again.

Which reminds me, since I fainted during school and missed an afternoon of my first day here I'm going to call Mizuki and ask her to text me the notes for school. Hopefully she would agree and text the notes down or lend me her notebook tomorrow.

I need to prepare the notes for the upcoming exams that were supposed to boost my scores. I got a big fat zero on the placement and it would be bad if someone would wage war against our class. Hopefully not, I rather sleep than do something.

Sometimes I'm lazy to even study.

I rather play video games and go to the internet.

I felt like a NEET sometimes.

Hmm…speaking of NEETs and anti-social people…

I stole the camera from Kouta and now he's frantically looking for it. Aw, I missed my chance to snicker at him look high and low for that camera. It would be awesome to see him frantically look, I had a feeling the others were looking for it too…except for the girls, Hideyoshi, and Yuji.

Akihisa already knew and since Kouta didn't come to the clinic to get his camera back, he didn't tell anyone. Good.

I grinned to myself, taking out the Kodak camera from my sweater and stared at it. "I'm not returning it until I get my pictures." I hummed to myself and snickered.

He'll have to wait until I get my pictures.

There were a lot of pictures of cross-dressing from both Akihisa and Hideyoshi but I know there were a lot more. I think I'll collect each and every cross-dressing picture and place them inside a folder. I tapped on my chin. Then if there's blackmail material in there then I could save it and use it for future uses.

I smirked to myself. I was a manipulative person I admit, it's one of my personalities that only Akihisa knew about.

I looked up from the camera and came to a complete stop. My whole body literally froze at what I was seeing right now.

…

Crap.

It's Kouta.

I was about to turn around and escape but his eyes met mine.

_Shit._

He saw me holding his camera.

**-x-**

**A/N: **Cliffhanger because I'm cruel like that.

Looks like she's been caught~! Run, Aoki, run and get your pictures before it's too late.


End file.
